monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruteon
Fire |move = Thunderclap |ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis |elements = Thunder |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A fierce bird wyvern that lives in forests and feeds on small herbivores. With incredibly conductive wing and back feathers, it can blast enemies with static electricity. It can supposedly paralyze too. |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Bruteon is a relatively weak Bird Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter Destiny. It fights similarly to the Yian Kut-Ku, but is also similar to the Farunokku. English: Bruteon Japanese: Buruteonosu Latin: Monstravis montuosa In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A fierce Bird Wyvern that lives in forests and feeds on small Herbivores. With incredibly conductive wing and back feathers, it can blast enemies with static electricity. It can supposedly paralyze too. Introductory Cutscene Location: Forested Spring Area 3 Synopsis: Three Bullfangoes are sniffing for food on the mountain cliffside of Area 3. The hunter walks in unaware, alerting the Bullfangoes. The first one charges, and the hunter dodges. Almost immediately after, the second one charges, and the hunter dodges as well. However, the hunter trips and falls, finding him/herself at the mercy of the third Bullfango. But even as the Bullfango charges, a shadow flashes across the ground and a shriek rips the air. A Bruteon swoops down and throws out its talons, landing on top of the Bullfango and kicking it away. The Bullfango stands its ground and shakes its tusks intimidatingly, but the Bruteon is unfazed. It shrieks and brushes its wing feathers together, blasting the Bullfango with electricity. It begins to feed on the dead Pelagus, oblivious to the hunter's presence, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: Thunder Status Ailments: Thunderblight, Paralysis Habitats: Forest + Hills, Highland, Misty Peaks, Everwood, Forested Spring, Cavernous Cliffs Behavior: *Kills and eats Bullfango when low on stamina *Cannot charge up electricity when low on stamina *Drops an item when both wings are broken *Huffs white smoke when enraged *Unless it performs its Thunder Gather first, it is unable to use elemental attacks Physiology and Behavior Bruteons are medium-sized Bird Wyverns, around the same size as a Gypceros. They have grey-green hides that are good at repelling electricity, as well as brownish feathers covering their head and back. On the wings and back are large feathers that produce large amounts of static electricity, which is used to repel enemies and sometimes kill prey. By brushing their wing feathers together, they are actually able to produce lightning bolts. They have a very thick, sharp beak that is used to shear through flesh. Unusually aggressive for their size, Bruteons will attack anything smaller than them. They are relatively common in mountainous or forested areas, such as the Highland and Misty Peaks. They normally eat Bullfangoes, but will go for Kelbi and small Neopterons as well. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Bruteon can be infected with the Frenzy. Its scales and hide take on a bluish hue and its feathers darken in color, while its wings become tinged with purple. The noises it makes are now higher-pitched. Instead of utilizing new attack combos, it tends to use its elemental attacks far more often. The existence of an Apex Bruteon has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Bruteon can be carved three times, its head and both wings can be broken, and it can drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' L': *'Bruteon Scale: A scale from a Bird Wyvern. Its pale grey sheen captivates some. *'Bruteon Feather': A feather from a Bruteon. When rubbed with another, it unleashes a strong electric charge. *'Bruteon Hide': The skin under a Bruteons' scales. It is incredible at repelling electricity. *'Bruteon Webbing': The webbing of a Bruteon's wing. When fully spread, it shines with electric power. *'Strong Beak': Used by Bruteon to shear through Bullfango hide. It's both blunt and sharp, so handle with care. H': *'Bruteon Scale+: A high-quality Bruteon scale that sparkles with electricity. *'Bruteon Feather+': A perfect Bruteon feather, that unleashes powerful shocks to those who touch it. Rubber gloves are advised. *'Bruteon Hide+': An impressive piece of Bruteon skin. It is used all over the world as an insulator. *'Bruteon Wing': The unmarred webbing on a Bruteon's wing. It's as if it was never carved from the wing. G': *'Bruteon Shard: The highest-quality scale from a Bruteon. It shines with the power of lightning. *'Bruteon Down': A soft, fluffy Bruteon feather that is very appealing to the touch - before it electrocutes you. *'Bruteon Piel': Unmarred Bruteon skin, unrivaled in its insulating abilities. Thunder and lightning, begone! *'Bruteon Fellwing': An entire wing from a Bruteon. The webbing is silky to the touch and very resilient. *'Mighty Beak': A beak so strong it can snap through Bullfango bones like twigs. Don't get your arm stuck in it. A': *'Bruteon Splinter: A mere piece of a Bruteon scale - but an exceptionally gorgeous one at that. *'Bruteon Plume': This extraordinarily soft Bruteon feather constantly crackles with high voltage. Wear your rubber gloves! *'Bruteon Dermis': The most effective insulator known to mankind. However, it is also the most expensive. *'Bruteon Fullwing': The full wing of a Bird Wyvern, whose membrane gleams in the sunlight as if it were made of lightning. *'Herculean Beak': This beak was once said to be able to bite through metal. Tests were unsatisfactory. Attacks Normal Side Peck: Simply bites/pecks to the side. Tail Sweep: Swings its tail 180 degrees while turning to the side. Always does two. Seed-Pecker: Pecks the ground four times, sometimes after a large pounce forward. Charge: Crazily charges forward, ending with a bite. Sometimes combines this with a Seed-Pecker at the end. Swooping Bite: In the air, raises its head, then swoops down with a bite. Flying Pounce: Flies into the air, then charges forward, landing on the distant target. Thunder Gather: Fluffs up its back feathers and shoots little sparks out. Bruteon can now use Thunder attacks. (Thunderblight) Aerial Kick: In the air, flies high and then swoops down, throwing out its talons and landing. Thunder Discharge: After charging electricity, separates its back feathers and lets out a massive blast of electricity. (Thunderblight, small chance of Paralysis) Thunderclap: Claps its wings together, brushing the feathers together and shooting electricity forwards. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) Thunder Pose: Similar to Farunokku, it assumes a "ta-da!" pose, brushing its wing feathers together in the process and causing a large aura of electricity that appears in a wide area around it. It will only do this when enraged. (Thunderblight, Paralysis) G-Rank Onwards Seed-Pecker: This attack will now have electricity when enraged. (Thunderblight when enraged) Charge: This attack will now have electricity when enraged. (Thunderblight when enraged) Thunder Dance: Similar to Farunokku, it spreads its wings and jumps around - a hop to the left, a small hop on the spot, then a hop to the right, a small hop on the spot, and then a hop to its original position - shrieking all the while. When charged with electricity, an aura of lightning surrounds it. (Thunderblight) Armor Low/High-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -20 *Water -5 *Thunder +30 *Ice +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Marathon Runner, Thunder Res +15, Knockout King, Cold Surge G-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -20 * Water -5 *Thunder +35 *Ice +5 *Dragon (0) Skills: Thunder Res +20, Thunder Atk +1, Marathon Runner, Cold Surge A-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -10 *Water +5 *Thunder +45 *Ice +15 *Dragon +10 Skills: Thunder Res +20, Thunder Atk +1, Olympic Runner, Cold Surge +2 Weapons Great Sword Feather Slash --> Feather Slash+ --> Feather Cutter --> Feather Cutter+ --> Static Shock --> Static Shock+ --> Bruteon Volt Longsword Thunder Scythe --> Thunder Reaper --> Thunder Reaper+ --> Bruteon Reaper --> Bruteon Reaper+ --> Cream of the Crop Dual Blades Split Beak --> Split Beak+ --> Split Chopper -->Two Birds --> Double Birds --> Thunderbird Duo Hammer Buzzard Bash --> Buzzard Bash+ --> Buzzard Breaker --> Buzzard Smasher --> Buzzard Smasher+ --> Vulturine Smasher --> Chicken Coup Lance Feathered Stab --> Feathered Impaler --> Feathered Impaler+ --> Hawk's Talon Notes *Its Latin name means "mountainous monstrous bird". **Bruteon's name comes from the Greek "bronto", meaning "thunder", and "Buteo", referring to buzzards. *The fully upgraded Bruteon Hammer's name is a pun on the term "chicken coop". Likewise, the Bruteon Longsword shares its name with a certain expression, and the Bruteon Dual Blades' name refers to the phrase "two birds with one stone". *The A-Rank armor introduces a new skill called Cold Surge +2, which triples the rate at which stamina decreases in the cold, and Olympic Runner, which decreases stamina depletion by 75%. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255